justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Human Characters
This article is for the human characters that minorly appeared or have been mentioned on several media of the TRTF Saga. Emil Macko Emil Macko (Creator of the fan-made game series "Five Nights at Candy's", which in itself is what the character Sugar is based off of) was a minor character that appeared in the "Sugar Minigame" in The Return to Freddy's Classic, but was removed shortly after the game's name was changed from "Five Nights at Freddy's 3" to the one previously mentioned. The Owner The Unnamed Owner of GoldieParaDiner and Frankburt's Pizza was a minor character that made various minor appearances in the second and third chapter of The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth. He became the owner of GoldieParaDiner on October 3rd of 1943, and was assigned to be in charge of the place's income and maintence. On November 5th of 1943, two extra torture suits were accidently sent from Fazbear Inc. to GoldieParaDiner by three clumsy employees. The owner was confused about the delivery, and even more confused when he opened the package and saw the two suits, as he never ordered two more suits for the restaurant and the blueprints for them were completely different from what he knew. To prevent any harm, the owner kept the two suits known as Torture GoldenTorture Golden Lockjawfrankburt and torture golden kitty and in a hidden bunker located in the underground, while promising that the mysterious suits will be later inspectionated. On December 24th, after the jester's wife was killed and the younger son was sent to a foster family, the owner greeted the employee as he entered the restaurant and offered him some drinks. Minutes later after Gron's suicide and resurrection on the Golden Frankburt suit and attempted to kill his best friend who witnessed everything and was yelling for help as the torture suit started to scream at him, the owner and several other employees entered the room and shoved the suit back into the metal storage closet. After this the owner forced his employees to not talk about this incident ever again. As weeks went by, GoldieParaDiner started losing more and more customers for no reason. The police then discovered blood stains in the hidden bunker, and they opened it up seeing the limped and slumped over Golden Frankburt suit lying there. As the police was too afraid and disgusted to inspect it, they decided to leave the suit inside the bunker to rot. GoldieParaDiner was then shut down and the owner and employees had to explain to the law enforcement what occured the day it happened, who, for their surprise, actually believed them as there was no other logical explanation. On February 2nd of 1944, GoldieParaDiner soon made its return as Frankburt's Pizza. For two of the animatronics design, the owner used the Golden Frankburt's and Golden Kitty's character design as a basis and gave them new unique colors. He also redesigned the blueprints since the owner was confused on how to build them with those designs. He made the new Frankburt (trtf 3 versions ) and Kitty FazCat without realizing he was technically making two 40% safer torture suits. Sadly for the business, it didn't became that popular as it was before, due to the previous incident in G.P.D. Their food was stale and the quality of the drinks were poor. So a month later, on March 10th, Frankburt's Pizza was shut down. It is unknown what happened to the owner after the closure, but it could be assumed that he was most likely killed by Alison's gang for being unsuccessful. Jefferson Jefferson is a minor character mentioned in the fifth chapter of The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth. He used to work as the nightguard of Fredbear's Family Diner. When Jefferson was at work he would constantly just mess around commonly going out of his office to play some games on the arcade machines. Several weeks later Vincent finds out about this and fires Jefferson. Cawnoth Cotts later replaces Jefferson as the nightguard during the events of The Return to Freddy's 2. Nathan Nathan is a minor character that was constantly mentioned in the fifth chapter of The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth. He used to work as the dayshift guard of Fredbear's Family Diner from 1985 to 1987. Nathan was a helpful and obedient employee to the place during its living years. After Jefferson was fired and BFP was murdered by Vincent, Nathan asked him why he was crying, which his boss replied that he was crying because of all the joyment from the people surrounding the restaurant. Then, Vincent ordered his employee to put a "Now Hiring" sign out the door so that they could find someone to take the nightshift. Right when the day a shift guard grabbed the sign from the supply closet, Cawnoth Cotts walked up to Nathan and asked him how to apply for the job, who answered politely and sent him to get to the manager's office. It is unknown what happened to him after the restaurant was expanded and renamed into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, although it can be assumed that he either quit or he remained being a dayshift guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Mr. Fredbear Mr. Fredbear was a minor character mentioned in The Return to Freddy's 3 and The Return to Freddy's 4. According to Wilson's Night 3 phone call in TRTF 3, Mr. Fredbear was the owner of Frankburt's Pizza and Fredbear's Family Diner many years ago. It's very likely Mr. Fredbear is no longer canon to the lore since The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth due to the book never mentioning him anywhere. Mr. Fredbear is also mentioned in the side of TRTF 4's newspaper. The Mechanics The Mechanics were minor characters that were mentioned in Chapter 7 of The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth. The Mechanics were usually called by Vincent to fix the animatronics up after damages were done to them during their usage. However, when Mike Schmidt started his nightshift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the animatronics started to tear themselves apart, due to a ghost child that haunted the place decided to control the animatronics and make them malfunction in a failed attempt to communicate to the night guard. This caused frustation to the mechanics, as they had no idea what was wrong with the animatronics and they had fix them up from tearing themselves apart every night. They've still kept fixing though, as the paycheck for fixing them was worth the try. After the restaurant was abandoned, the mechanics were never called anymore to fix up the animatronics. Carson's Mother After Jackson grew up after being raised by a foster family, he married an unnamed woman and had a son of their own, which they decided to name Carson. However, due to unknown reasons the couple eventually divorced sometime after Carson was born, and the mother was never heard from nor has been in contact with them ever since. It's unknown what happened to her after Carson grew up to become an adult, but it is estimated that by 2035 she might have already been deceased. Carson's Neighbor The unnamed neighbor of Carson was a minor character that was mentioned in Chapter 7 of The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth.. After Jackson had been killed by Alison and his son Carson came back to home from school and saw his father's corpse all over the ground, he informed his neighbors about his father's demise, and he soon called the police department about the murder. As Carson couldn't get in contact with her biological mother as she had divorced with his father years ago, the neighbors asked the sheriff if she could take care of him. The sheriff allowed it, and the neighbor took him in as her own. Chai Tun Chai Tun was a japanese scientist that worked at the Gilbert Facility, before the facility was shut down by the goverment. He was planned to appear in the intro of _RADSLA_, telling Loyd what to do in case of any harm. He also appeared in Chapter 3 of The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth, as a minor character and the only scientist who was named in the whole book. Behavior Chai Tun tells the player to take a few mechanical equipments that they had in store for protection against any harm that might come to him, such as a body armor that was mechanically used as an intercom, a adreniline decreaser incase his heart-rate get's too high, and a mechanical toxic gas mask. He guides Loyd through the computer system above the office used to block hacks against annonymous hackers that might be using their tech to their advantage. He also gaves him very vidal instructions on what commands to use in the system incase the animatronics were hacked. Dialogue The three patients would never do anything to harm anyone, they're good kids. But these hacks can still happen regardless of what we do, and you need to be prepared for these things when it does happen, which I hope dearly that it doesn't... This Loyd, is your office. Well, the only office we have. It's a travel pod, almost like an elevator, only it doesn't travel up and down. It travels in a funnel pipe and goes to several different locations whether the elevator goes up, down, left, right, or even upside down. Stay in your seat and buckle up when traveling to the 2 other floors at all times to prevent any injuries. Everything in this office is pretty much drilled in place so that the fan doesn't come flying right at you and cause potential damage. We'll give you a call every now and then to check up on you to be sure that you're alright. Sometimes we may not call since we'd most likely be off duty and asleep. Please stay safe Loyd, and maintain everything while we're gone. We're depending on you. Other Fazbear Incorporated Employees Several other employees worked alongside Gron and Vincent in Fazbear Incorporated, and made minor anonymous appearances in The Return to Freddy's 5 and The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth. Most of these employees were slackers who either got dragged by the other gang members behind a secret wall that lies a horrible dark secret of slavery and enforcement or get forced into one of the torture suits and die from head to toe, as the sharp knives and needles stab every part of their bodies, draining their blood and organs inside out using it as fuel to power up the torture suits, giving them a new and torturous life of pain and suffering. These employees were enslaved, whipped, beat up, and forced to work and worship a false idol called as the "Torture Device" that was under construction during that time. On November 5th of 1943, three employees who worked at Fazbear Inc. accidentally sented off a shipment of two more animatronics known as Golden Lockjaw/Torture Golden Lockjaw and Torture Golden Kitty to the GoldieParaDiner location. They' later went to Floor 9 to investigate why their boss put that floor as off limits. In that floor they saw webs and dust everywhere, blood all over the floor, meat clevers, hooks, chains, knives, slaughter equipment, dead corpses, body parts scavered all over the place, and three torture suits known as "The Slaughter Crew". When Alison checked the cameras and found out about their breaking, he went to Floor 9 and started to beat them up with a rusty metal pipe from the ground. In an attempt to protect themselves and fight back at him, the employees entered the three torture suits respectively. This however, failed, and the employees couldn't get out of the suits. As Alison laughed at their foolishness, he activated the deploy button and killed the three employees while the knives and needles drained every bit of blood and organs of their bodies using it as fuel, bringing them a new and torturous life of pain and suffering.... Gallery Blue guy factory.png Ending.png 2017-02-20 (11).png Alison's Henchmen Alison's Henchmen were the aides of Alison who worked as torture drivers at Fazbear Inc. who made various minor appearances in The Return to Freddy's 5, The Return to Freddy's: Frankburt's and The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth. They would almost always assist Alison whenever the opportunity for a criminal activity came. The henchmen were originally engaged in american drug enterprises during Alison's criminal years, prior to Fazbear Inc.'s creation. After Alison's offer to buy The Machine from the Gilbert Facility was rejected by Alei via phone call, the henchmen were ordered by their boss to take a trip to Japan with him and steal their machine from the facility. In order to avoid being caught by the authorities at the airport, the criminal gang used devices of their own to disguise any weapons an metal objects as safe anonymous objects. When the flight landed, the gang tracked down the cellular communications of the phone call and eventually went to the facility. The gang massacred various scientists, killed Alei, and stole the machine from the facility. They gang later escaped to America just in time before the Japanese authorities could arrive. When Fazbear Inc. was built, the henchmen were assigned to torture employees who broke the rules by either dragging them behind a secret wall that lay a horrible dark secret of slavery and enforcement or be forced into one of the torture suits and be drained of their blood from head to toe. On October 29th of 1943, various employees and gang members were killed by the torture suits, after two employees called Gron and Vincent damaged and accidentally corrupted the Machine's A.I. Alison later took his revenge to Gron by severely injuring his whole family. As the family was being hospitalize in a near by hospital, Alison sent one of his gang members as a hitman to kill Gron's wife. The doctors were later falsely called out to another patient for another doctor to take over the procedure. Then, the gang member's hitman then entered the room, disguised as a doctor. After talking to Gron about his betrayal to Fazbear Incorporated, he walked over to his wife's life support, starred back at Gron, and ripped the cord shutting down every bit of life his wife had left in her. The hitman then ran to Gron and knocked him out by hitting him across the head with his with his handgun. The hitman then snuck out of the hospital, finishing his job successfully. Decades later, at an unknown time in the 21st century, Frankburt's was independently built by the hands of the criminal gang. It was used as a secret criminal institution for the gang to lay low from the law enforcement. In 2035, after a recent incident at Freddy Fazzy Funtime that made the authorities realize that many of these deaths were linked to Fazbear Inc., an investigator named Carson was authorized permission inside the building to shoot the criminal gang down to end all the torture and suffering these people had done. After the fierce gun fire between the investigator and the criminals at Frankburt's, all of the henchmen were killed by him. As Carson found out Alison's location, he went to the dreadful facility to finally conclude the endless loop of torture and sufferment. When Carson died inside the Torture Device, the Fazbear Inc. building mysteriously caught fire and collapsed, killing everything and everyone inside. It is unknown if their leader survived or not. Gallery Flashback03-1.png| Flashback03-2.png| Flashback03-3.png| Category:Characters Category:TRTF5 Category:Humans Category:Minigames Category:Males Category:Females Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:TRTF Volume 2